Until You're Mine
by mrsjjonas13
Summary: AUDITIONS CLOSED! Adri and her cousin Natalia finally have the chance to go to Camp Rock. Will they find love amongst their counselors?or will 2 mean sister's get in the way and win? Read to find out. thanks to everyone that auditioned
1. Roles!

Ok so I already have the roles picked out and here they are...

**Roles:**

**Main Character(Shane's love interest)-mrsjjonas13(me)** Adri has always wanted to go to Camp Rock and now with her cousin coming along she plans to get everyone's attention and show everyone who she really is. She is very outgoing and when it comes to boys, she's very flirty. One day he hears her singing and startles her so she falls in the water and that's when he starts to like her.

**Adri's Cousin(Nate's love interest)-Jonas93(Natalia)** Natalia is a shy quiet girl with BIG dreams. She's an amazing singer and guitarist but sometimes is too shy to let anyone hear her, so the only people that have heard her sing is her cousin and her best friend. Nate overhears her one day and everything takes off from there(don't want to give anything away yet.lol)

**Adri's Best Friend(Jason's love interest)-Charmed4eva112(Jessica)** Very talkative and outgoing. She's great on piano and is a great singer, but now that she's at Camp Rock, she has the opportunity to learn how to play guitar. That's when Jason come's in. Jessica takes Jason's guitar lesson class and she helps Jason break out of his shyness and rock out on stage.

**Natalia's Best Friend: TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47(Emily)** Emily is very out there and always speaks her mind. She comes to Camp Rock to learn how to play guitar. She has an amazing voice and she can also play the piano. As soon as Emily meets Natalia their different personalities make them the best of friends.

**Mean Girl: prettygal16(Regine**) Regine is the popular girl of the Camp. She's really pretty and all the guys want her except one, yup you guessed it, Shane Gray. She really likes Shane and when she see's how much he and Adri are spending time together, she plans to make her life a living hell until she get's what she wants. She is super talented. Regine is a singer, guitarist, pianist, and she's also a music producer. But towards the end, she realizes what she has done isn't right and finds love for who she really is.

**Mean Girl's Sis: NickJsOffTheChain(Amanda)** Amanda is back at Camp Rock for one reason.To get Nate back. Last summer Nate liked her and she liked him until Nate caught her kissing one of his friends.He told her that he didnt want to talk to her ever again. And now that he started talking to Natalia, she's gonna make sure she get's Nate back with the help of her older sister Regine.

Thanks for all of you that auditioned. I'm sorry you didn't get the role you wanted, but I hope you still read and review the story. It would mean a lot. After this story, ill probably right another one and hold auditions, so I hope you audition for the next one also. Thanks and Congrats to those who got a part.


	2. Party

**Chapter 1- Until You're Mine**

Today was officially the first day of Summer and Adri couldn't be anymore excited. No more school, homework, cranky teachers, snobby mean girls, and no more sleeping and waking up early. She sat outside on her balcony just looking at blue sky's thinking about the rest of this summer and smiled at the thought of no school for 2 whole months. She really prayed that her mother would let her go to Camp Rock. The best camp that anyone that loved and breathed music would go to. Only anyone that wanted to become someone in music would go and yea you guessed it Adri was one of them. Sadly, her mom would never let her go because every summer they would visit her cousin in Florida, but this year her cousin and best friend, Natalia, was going to California where she lived and together they planned to convince her mom to let them both go to this camp that would hopefully change their lives forever. So there she was on her balcony looking at the kids playing in the park across the street from her house she smiled as the memories of her and her cousin playing at that same exact park flooded her mind. Her cousin moved away once Adri turned 6 and Natalia was only 4 at the time, but they both remember it perfectly. They would love to go on the swings and push each other. Once one of them was high in the air with the breeze hitting their face, they soon would erupt into big giggles. They also would love to race down the slides squealing. But the best memory at that park would be playing hide-and-seek there since the park was full of trees and bushes. She really did miss having her cousin around, but at least they would get to see each other every summer and that made her smile. She looked to the driveway of her house and saw her cousin arrived, so she squealed and ran outside to greet her cousin.

"Natalia", she screamed happily as she ran to give her a hug.

"Adriana", squealed Natalia, running to her favorite cousin as they soon shared a big hug.

"OMJ how have you been? I've missed you so much"

"I know I missed you too and I've been pretty good the flight was long and boring though", said Natalia.

"Oh girl I SO know how you feel"

"Yea well at least you didn't have to sit next to some hairy old person that would snore like every second. And not to mention the fact that it was a woman"

"oh wow that has to be…", thinks of a word "disturbing?"

"oh you have NO idea"

They laugh as they enter her house.

"So has anything new happened since you visited last summer?", asked Natalia.

"No not really. We're still planning to convince my mom about letting us go to Camp Rock right?"

Natalia rolled her eyes and smiled at her cousin "of course. I've always wanted to go"

Adri sighed and said "yea I know me to, but now that you're here in Cali we really have to try. You have no idea on how much I want to go"

"I know Adri. You want to go talk to her now?", asked Natalia.

"Yea let's go give it a shot", said Adri nervously.

They walk downstairs and see Adri's mom drawing a painting. They start whispering to each other seeing who would talk first, but as soon as her mom hears them bickering she asks them what's going on.

"Alright girls, what is it this time?", said Adri's Mom

"Ok mom. Me and Natalia REALLY want to go to Camp Rock. It's always been a dream of ours to go. We have big dreams and they can come true there if you let us go. You have no idea how badly we want this mom. PLEASE please let us go at least just this summer", said Adri begging her mother.

"Look Aunt Lizzie, this camp is a big deal to us we've never wanted anything more then to go so can we please go since we have nothing planned for the whole summer. You really don't expect us to stay home and do nothing for 2 whole months do you?"

Her mom thinks about it for a second and says, " ok girls you can go"

Adri looked at her mom with wide-eyes "WHAT!? WE CAN GO?"

Her mom nods and smiles as Adri and Natalia start jumping up and down.

"OH mom thank you thank you thank you. I love you so much", Adri runs to her mom and gives her a big hug.

"Yea aunt Lizzie thank you so so much", said Natalia as she ran to give her a hug, too.

Both girls ran upstairs and started deciding what their going to pack for the summer. They both had a feeling that something interesting was going to happen this summer, but they just couldn't point it out exactly.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. For chapter 2 you'll see us arrive at the Camp.  
Please Read and Review and thanks again for everyone that auditioned(:

xoxo Adriii(:


	3. Day Dream

**Chapter 2-Until You're Mine**

The girls are inside Adri's room packing their bags. They just couldn't believe that tomorrow they were going to go only the BEST camp ever! As they were packing, they had the t.v. on watching E! News.

"What do you think about this?", Adri asked Natalia.

"OMJ that's so cute. What about this?"

"Ok and ohh I love that"

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?", asked Natalia

"Apparently very early. We need to get their early so we can get a good cabin"

"Oh. They don't assign you one?", asked Natalia.

"Nope. You get to choose which one you get and who you share it with", said Adri smiling to her cousin.

"oh well then you're SO my roommate"

They both laughed and Adri nodded her head in agreement. They soon hear something about Camp Rock on E! News and turn the volume up louder.

"…_.Shane Gray needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled. He will be attending Camp Rock as a counselor as well as his other band mates from Connect 3." said the reporter on t.v._

"AHHHHHH! OMJ NATALIA SHANE GRAY IS GOING TO CAMP ROCK OMJ OMJ OMJ", said Adri screaming and jumping up and down on her bed before falling back with a big smile on her face.

"OH EM JAY! THE WHOLE BAND'S GOING! WHICH MEANS NATE IS TOO! HOLY JONAS THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!!" said Natalia squealing as she plopped down on the bed next to Adri smiling

"OMJ! Now we seriously need to pick out cuter clothes" said Adri as she walked into her HE-UGE closet and started looking through it with excitement.

"I totally agree", said Natalia as she walked in also and started grabbing some clothes that Adri would lend her.

About 2 hours later the girls were packed for the rest of the summer. That night both girls prayed that this summer would be unforgettable. They talked about what they thought would happen once they arrived and hoped to get noticed, win Final Jam, and especially find summer love. They stayed up talking till 12 and went to bed with smiles on their faces super ecstatic for the next day to come.

**The Next day:**

The girls pull up to Camp in Adri's mom's Porsche and once they stepped out, all eyes were on them. Everyone wondered who they were.

"ok Adri why's everyone looking at us?", asked Natalia.

"I guess it's cause we're new and everyone here as been coming to this camp for like their whole lives", replied Adri to Natalia.

"Oh well I don't like it", Natalia laughed.

Adri laughed along with her and said, "yea well just ignore it"

They walk into a cabin and see it's occupied.

"Excuse me, this cabin is occupied. So I'd appreciate it if you left", said a girl there.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Adriana and this is my cousin Natalia"

"Yea whatever im Regine. Now leave please", said the girl.

"Ok sorry", said Adri as she closed the door behind her.

"Rude much", said Natalia

"I know that girl needs a serious attitude check", said Adri

"seriously", replied Natalia as they started looking around for an empty cabin.

"I wonder how much trouble we'd be in if we "accidently" pushed her into the lake", laughed Adri

"OMJ! That would be too funny"

"yea I know but whatever"

"oh look this one's empty" pointed out Natalia

"ok let's get it"

They walk in and see it has 2 beds. So they pick out the beds they want and put their luggage on top of their beds and begin to unpack. Once they finished unpacking 30 minutes later, they decide to walk around and explore the camp grounds.

As they're walking, they hear someone talking on the phone and see it's Shane Gray. Adri's eyes widen and she suddenly feels the big urge to scream, but Natalia tells her to keep quiet.

"Come on, guys. I've learned my lesson. I've showered in cold water. I looked at a tree. It's been three hours. I need a hair product"……"YOU GUYS SUCK! YOU KNOW THAT?"… "UGH whatever when are you guys coming?"… "ok well then ill see you guys then, bye"

He shuts the phone angrily and hears something.

"Who's there?" he says.

Adri and Natalia walk out of the bushes

"oh uh…sorry about that. We couldn't help but overhear", said Adri

"It's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations", said Shane with an attitude.

Adri snapped back at him saying, "yea well it's not polite to storm off a music video shoot either now is it?"

He looks at her with a confused face. No one EVER talked to Shane Gray like that. "yea ok I'm sorry. Who are you guys anyway?", he asked.

"I'm Adriana and this is my cousin Natalia"

"Hi I'm Shane Gray. Well I've gotta go. I'll see you around?

Adri smiled "yea definitely and sorry for eavesdropping"

"It's fine bye" and with that he leaves and Adri watches him walk away with a smirk on her face.

"OMG! Are you checking him out?", asks Natalia in disbelief.

She snaps Adri out of it, "huh? What? NO I WAS NOT"

"OMG YOU SO WERE", said Natalia laughing hysterically.

"I was admiring his leg muscles", says Adri

"yea or maybe something a little above it", Natalia mumbled.

"what did you say?"

"huh oh nothing nevermind" said Natalia as she sighed and started walking away from her.

* * *

lmfao.leg muscles hehe when Joe said that in Jb Living the Dream i started cracking up.ay joe he's too funny i love him.tehe  
well there's the 2nd ch. hope you liked it(:

xoxo adriii(:


	4. Forget

**Chapter 3-Until You're Mine**

"_OMG! Are you checking him out?", asks Natalia in disbelief._

_She snaps Adri out of it, "huh? What? NO I WAS NOT"_

"_OMG YOU SO WERE", said Natalia laughing hysterically._

"_I was admiring his leg muscles", says Adri_

"_yea or maybe something a little above it", Natalia mumbled._

"_what did you say?"_

"_huh oh nothing nevermind" said Natalia as she sighed and started walking away from her._

"whatever", said Adri following her.

As Natalia was walking she accidentally bumped into someone.

"oh sorry", said the girl

"oh I'm sorry it was my fault", said Natalia

"ok so it's both our faults no need for anymore apology", the girl laughed and so did Natalia. "Hi I'm Emily and you are?"

"Hi Emily I'm Natalia and this is my cousin Adri"

"Hello there. So where are you guys from?", asked Emily.

"Well I'm from Florida and Adri's from California and you?"

"Oh cool. I'm from New York"

"Oh wow that's pretty cool", said Adri

"Yup it's really nice up there", said Emily

They start walking towards the cafeteria to get lunch. Natalia and Emily were really starting to get close and Adri felt kind of excluded so she decided she would go play guitar by the lake.

"Hey. I'm gonna go play some guitar by the lake. I'll be back later ok?", said Adri to Natalia

"Oh ok. I guess I'll catch up with you later", said Natalia

"Yea I'll see you later Emily it was nice meeting you"

"yea you to", said Emily

Adri gets up and goes to the cabin and grabs her guitar and goes to sit down on the dock overlooking the lake.

She starts to sing softly…

"Did you forget that I was even alive?  
did you forget everything we ever had?  
did you forget  
did you forget  
about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left  
to forget  
about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

But now I guess  
this is where we have to stand  
did you regret ever holding my hand?  
never again  
please dont forget,  
dont forget

We had it all  
we were just about to fall  
even more in love  
then we were before  
I wont forget,  
I wont forget  
about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it

But somewhere we went wrong  
we were once so strong  
our love is like a song  
you can't forget it  
You can't forget it"

She soon hears clapping and it startled her so much, that once she turned around she fell into the lake.

"Ahh", squealed Adri

The person clapping quickly ran to edge of the dock and helped her back up as she came up out of the water.

"are you ok Adriana?", the person asked.

"yea I'm fine. Thanks Shane"

"No problem. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle you", he apologized.

"It's ok", she starts laughing as does he.

"ok that was pretty funny", he said laughing

She giggled and said, "yea I know"

As soon as the laughter starts to die down he stares into her eyes.

"Wow has anyone ever told you that you have the prettiest eyes?", he asked complimenting her.

She blushes and says, "yea once or twice…or a billion times"

They both laughed

"So that song you were singing. Did you write that?"

"Yea I did", she said nodding her head.

"wow that was great. You have a great voice, too", he said

She giggled a bit and said, "thanks"

He smiles and just looks at her

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked him.

He snapped out of it and said, "oh no reason"

She laughed a bit and said, "ok well I've gotta go and like dry myself off"

"ok I'll see you later"

"you can count on it. Bye Shane", she said and picked up her guitar and left him alone on the dock with a smile on his face.

Shane soon decided to walk away, but as soon as he did Regine came out from behind a tree with a mad look on her face.

"This girl is really starting to tick me off", she said to herself.

She walked away angrily thinking of a way to keep them apart.

* * *

So there's the 3rd chapter. 3 updates in one day. Am I cool or what? hehe jk  
please review and if you have ANY ideas for the next chapter, please let me know.

xoxo adriii(:


	5. Two Worlds

**Chapter 4-Until You're Mine**

As Adri was walking back to her cabin she couldn't help but think of everything that just happened. I mean she actually had a conversation with Shane Gray, the real Shane Gray. Not the mean, conceited, and jerk-like one just the normal, down to earth, sweet Shane.

_Do I like him?…Nah I can't. I hardly know the guy…but urgh he has such a great smile and his eyes are just wow…oh dang girl snap out of…but he said my eyes were really pretty which made me blush…but no I can't like him. We come from 2 different worlds and he would NEVER like a girl like me…Oh well I guess we're just not meant to be._

Just then to very familiar people walked up to Adri.

"hey im sorry to bother you, but I just saw you talking to Shane and I was wondering if you knew where he went?", he asked.

"OMJ. You're Nate and you're Jason. It's SO cool to meet you guys", said Adri with a big smile and her face.

"hi nice to meet you um…"

"Adriana but everyone calls me Adri"

"Oh hi nice to meet you as you already know I'm Nate and this is Jason", he says pointing Jason, but see's he's not next to him. "hey were did he go?"

Adri points to Jason who's looking at a birdhouse.

"OH MY GOD! NATE LOOK IT'S A BIRDHOUSE! I WANT ONE!", said Jason jumping up and down pointing to it

"UGH Jason seriously stop with the freaking birdhouses you have like 10", said Nate annoyed with birds already.

"But I like this one and OMG LOOK AT THE PRETTY BIRDIE INSIDE IT. Hi little birdie chirp chirp chirp chirp" said Jason to the bird pretending to be one

"I swear sometime's I think the boy is a bird", said Nate rolling his eyes

Adri couldn't help but laugh.

"So do you know where Shane is?"

"Oh no sorry he just came up to talk to me"

"Oh and why are you all wet?"

"Well I was playing guitar down by the lake and when I finished, Shane started clapping and he scared me so I fell into the water and he helped me get out of the water and we started talking."

"Really? He started talking to you? And he helped you?"

She laughs and nods

"Wow are we talking about the same Shane Gray here?"

Adri laughs and says, "I don't know but I kind of liked that Shane. Well I've gotta go now it was nice meeting you bye"

She walks off and Nate start's to think that this girl might actually change Shane.

"Jason let's go find Shane"

"wait let me say bye to the birdie", said Jason.

"NO! let's go NOW", said Nate. He walked over to Jason and pulled him by the ear walking away.

"_Attention all campers, we're having a welcome party in the Mess Hall at 3:00. All of you must attend. See you all there" Said Brown through the loud speakers_

**With Natalia:**

"Well it was nice meeting you Emily I'll see you later", said Natalia

"Yea you to. Bye", Natalia walks to her and Adri's cabin. When she arrives she see's Adri changed.

"hey why'd you change you're clothes", asked Natalia

"omj girl you're not gonna believe what happened?"

Natalia saw the excitement in Adri's eyes and knew it had to be something juicy, "ohhhhh tell me now".

"ok well I went to the dock like I said. So I was playing my guitar and singing and when I finished I heard clapping. I got scared so I turned around so fast that I fell into the water and when I came up the person helped me up and we started talking. You're never gonna guess who it was"

"oh tell me"

"Shane", said Adri

":O"(that was Natalia's face. lmfao) "are you serious?"

"yea and he was was so sweet and not mean like when we met him before"

"ohh Adri's in love", giggled Natalia.

"oh shut up no im not oh and guess who I met right after?"

"who?"

"Nate and Jason"

"OMJ! YOU MET NATE? WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT? DID YOU MENTION ME? WHAT HAPPENED? TALK WOMAN!!", said Natalia freaking out.

"chill girl jeez. He had seen me talking to Shane and he wanted to know where he went and Jason was freaking out about some birdhouse"

"oh well psh thanks for mentioning me", said Natalia.

"well I'm sorry. The next time I talk to him, ill mention you"

"ok w.e. well let's get ready we're having a party and we need to look gooood"

They both laughed and started to get ready. Adri chose to wear a cute graphic tee that had a piece sign on it, a black vest on top of it, skinny leg jeans, and silver ballerina flats. Natalia chose a purple tank top, skinny leg jeans, and black ballerina flats.

As soon as they finished getting ready, they walked into the Mess Hall and heard music blasting through the speakers, some people dancing, and other's just talking.

"Oh look there's Emily I'm gonna go say hi", said Natalia

"ok ill just stand here and get something to drink"

Just then a girl walked up to Adri and introduced herself.

"Hi im Jessica", said the girl

"Hi there im Adriana but everyone calls me Adri"

"nice to meet you so this is your first year here at Camp Rock right?", Jessica asked.

"Yup"

"Cool. Are you liking it so far?"

"yea it looks like so much fun I can't wait for the classes to start"

"yea I know and having Connect 3 here as instructors is gonna make it even more fun", said Jessica.

"yea their awesome and cute, too"

"yea I know especially Jason", she blushed

"ohh someone's gotta crush", Adri laughed.

"yea well he's so cute"

"yea he is and he just loves birdhouses"

"how do you know?"

"oh I met him and Nate today"

"Oh my god! You did? How cool."

"yea they're pretty awesome"

They both laughed and just then she looked at the other side of the Mess Hall and saw Shane looking at her before he started walking towards her.

"OMJ Shane's walking over here", said Jessica.

"Hi Adri", said Shane with a smile on his face.

"Hey Shane what's up?

"nothing much I was just watching you and I was wondering if you wanted to talk"

"oh ok sure", she turned to Jessica and said, "it was nice meeting you Jessica I'll talk to you later"

"ok bye"

Shane and Adri walked off to talk.

"So what did you want to talk about?", she asked him.

"I don't really know. I just want to get to know you."

"oh ok well what do you want to know?"

"is this your first time here?", he asked her.

"yea it is I'm so excited about coming here. I've always wanted to come but my mom never let me"

"how come", he asked.

"well every summer we had to go visit my cousin in Florida, but this year she came to California, where I lived, so we begged her and she said yes"

"oh well I'm glad you came" he said smiling

"oh really? Why?" she asked smiling.

"cause you're a really cool girl", said Shane causing her to blush.

"yea well you're a pretty cool guy", she replied to him causing the both of them to smile.

"well I'm gonna go catch up with my cousin. It was really nice talking to you", she told him smiling.

"yea you 2"

She walked up to Natalia who was talking to Emily and Jessica and they all started talking and laughing.

**On the other side of the Mess Hall:**

"URGH. Did you see that Amanda? They were flirting", Regine said to her younger sister.

"I know. What are you going to do about it?", asked Amanda.

She thought for a moment and then replied, "Watch and learn sis."

Regine saw that Adri and Shane were stealing glances at each other so when she got the perfect opportunity she walked right up to Shane and kissed him. Adri saw this and she ran out of the party.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU KISS ME?", yelled Shane

"oh come on Shane you know you liked it"

"NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ME", said Shane to Regine.

"Fine." she walked away to her sister

Shane looked out the window and saw Adri running.

"oh shit", he said before he started running after her.

Adri ran into her Cabin and locked the door before sliding down it and started crying.

_Why am I crying?…I don't like this guy…why am I crying?…oh god…I like him…great just great I like a guy who just kissed another girl and doesn't even like me…this is just perfect._

Shane followed her into her cabin and was about to knock until he heard her start playing the guitar and her singing.

He was given the world  
There's so much that he couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
to show her who she could be

And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed him to believe

You have your dreams I have mine  
I had my tears you were fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La dee da dee da!

And he was giving it all  
watching from far away  
he was given a role  
Never knew just when to play

And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the thrown  
But you've given me strength to find home

You have your dreams I have mine  
I had my tears you were fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared of rebirth  
Left in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We'll be alright  
I guess that's what happens when two worlds collide

You have your dreams I had mine  
I had my tears you were fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La Dee Da Dee Da!

I had my tears you were fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide"

When Shane heard her finish the song, he got the reason to the song. He realized they were two very different people he came from a life of fame and popularity and she was just an average girl with big dreams. So he sighed and walked back to the party leaving Adri in her cabin.

* * *

So there's the 4th chapter. For the song, i kind of changed the point of view from the song to make it fit in with the story more.  
R&R please and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. It would help a lot.  
Thanks to NickJsOffTheChain for helping me write this chapter(:

xoxo adriii(:


	6. La La Land

Chapter 5-Until You're Mine

It was Tuesday Morning and Shane had to wake up early to teach hip hop class. After he had left Adri's cabin, he went to sit by the lake and played his guitar while he thought about the girl he just met that day who just wouldn't leave his mind. Their was something about her that he liked he just didn't know yet. He thought she was beautiful with her blue and green eyes that lit up whenever she showed off her bright smile, the way her hair looked so shiny and smooth, it just made him want to run his hands through it, and her voice man her voice was so unique and different in a good way. But after what happened yesterday, he didn't think she'd talk to him again. What if she's the girl? He had thought to himself. He then and there decided he would talk to her and wouldn't let her get away.

Now Shane was getting dressed to go have breakfast in the cafeteria with everyone. He hoped he could talk to Adri there. He just wanted to set everything straight. Once he entered the cafeteria, all of the girls ran up to him and asked him for an autograph except Adri. She was still bummed about the day before. I mean for Shane to kiss another girl when she was watching is something, but she would of actually thought he'd take a hint in the fact that she liked him. She felt so stupid and she really didn't feel like talking to Shane today either.

A few minutes later Nate and Jason entered the cafeteria and all the girls then ran to them. Shane took the opportunity and escaped them. He then scanned across the room and saw Adri playing with her food not eating it so he decides to go and sit next to her.

"do you mind if I sit?", he asked her.

She looked up at him and just shrugged.

"are you ok?", he asked.

"yea I'm fine", she told him

"ok well listen about yesterday…", he started talking but she interrupted him.

"look I saw you kiss Regine and I get it you like her and I'm cool with it", she said looking at him

"no that's the thing. I don't like her. She came up to me and kissed me", he explained to her.

"oh", was all she said. She felt kind of stupid now.

"yea see I think like this other girl, but I'm not sure if she likes me", he told her.

"ok and why are you telling me this?", she asked him confused.

"because that girl is you", he said to her.

She looked up at him with her eyes wide open.

"m-m-me?" she asked

"yea you", he smiled at her. He looked around and saw that everyone was walking back to her table so he got up.

"I'll see you around Adri", he said before kissing her on the cheek and walking away to sit with Nate and Jason in another table.

All the girls in Adri's table had their mouth's wide-open in shock not believing what had just happened.

"d-did he just kiss your cheek?", asked Natalia

"yea", replied Adri putting her hand on her cheek as she started to smile.

"omg. Things are gonna SO heat up this summer", replied Jessica and they all laughed.

**At Regine and Amanda's table:**

"OMG. Regine he just kissed her on the cheek", said Amanda looking at her sister who's face was really red

"URGH. This girl has OFFICIALLY pissed me off. Who does she think she is coming to this camp thinking she's gonna get Shane Gray. They DON'T belong together and they wont be", replied Regine.

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?", asked Amanda

"I'm not sure yet, but all I know is that that Shane Gray will be mine"

They both smiled evilly and went back to eating.

**Connect 3's Table:**

"ohhhh Shane's gotta girlfriend", joked Jason

"shut up BigBird she's not my girlfriend", snapped Shane back at Jason.

"so Shane you like Adri don't ya?", teased Nate.

"it's none of your concern and how do you know her name?", he asked

"I had asked her yesterday if she knew where you went since I saw you guys talking by the dock and from what I hear, you were really nice to her? Wow that's a side of Shane Gray I'd really like to see",

"oh shut up Nate and wait…she talked about me? What did she say?", he asked interested.

"oh it's none of your concern", Nate replied like Shane did earlier.

"urgh whatever you ass", said Shane to Nate angrily.

"HEY! LANGUAGE! LICK THE FLOOR YOUNG MAN!", yelled Jason

"shut up BigBird I can say as many bad words as I like"

"why don't you shut up you jerk-headed popstar"

"why don't you both shut up. Damn. A guy can't eat peacefully around here?"

Shane and Jason stop bickering and shoot each other daggers as they sit down. Just then Brown came up to their table and handed them their job's for the day and who was in their class. So they each looked over their schedules and students.

"omg guys I have Adri in my hip hop and vocal class", Shane said excitedly.

"wow yipadee-fricking-do for you", replied Nate sarcastically.

"ugh what the hell is wrong with you today dude? Can't you just shut up for once? Your pissing me off and I'm in a good mood today"

"whatever man I gotta go. I have to go to teach my guitar class", said Nate as he walked away.

"yea I should get going too Shane. Hey can you build be a birdhouse?", asked Jason.

"why don't you just get lost please?", said Shane trying to calm down.

"ok bye", said Jason as he skipped off.

Shane put his head down annoyed by his friends.

"so I'm in you're hip hop and vocal class", said Adri which made him jump and fall of his chair.

She gasped and helped him up.

"I meant to do that", he replied as Adri soon started to giggle like crazy.

"I guess today was my turn to scare you and make you fall huh?"

He chuckled and replied, "I guess it is. Good job it worked"

"yea well I try", she said pushing her hair back and smiling.

Oh how that got to him Shane thought.

"So my class is about to start, wanna walk with me?", he asked Adri.

"yea ok sure"

They both got up and started walking to the room they'd be practicing in.

"So do you Nate and Jason annoy you that much?, she asked and he just looked at her confused.

"I heard you guys fighting. Actually, I think the Camp did", she said laughing

"yea well they really get to me sometimes"

"I can tell", she replied as they entered the room and saw that everyone was there. Jessica was in that class so she was grateful for that, but as she looked at everyone else, she spotted Regine.

"Grab a mic and a hat", said Shane as he started demonstrating what the dance moves.

Everyone looked confused at first but as he kept on, they all caught up. Shane looked at everyone dancing as he walked around. He smiled once he got to Adri, she was a good dancer. Right when the song ended, one of the guys fell.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum?", said Regine.(a/n: idk if that's exactly what Tess said in the movie but w.e.)

"So you a drummer?", asked Shane.

They guy nodded and took out his drum sticks from his pockets and started to bang them against the floor. As soon as he finished, Shane helped him up and complimented him.

"Wow you're a drummer dude and don't worry by final jam I'll have you dancing like a pro", smiled Shane.

The class then gave in their mics and hats and soon everyone began to leave the room. Shane ran and sneaked up to Adri tickling her sides.

"AHH!" she squealed and laughed. "that's my tickle spot!"

"well thank you for letting me know. I'll keep that in mind for the next time I want to scare you"

"yea well you do that pretty well", she laughed.

"As do you"

They both laughed as they kept walking.

"um where are we walking to?", asked Adri

"I don't really know", said Shane laughing "Want to go on a canoe ride with me?"

"sure sounds like fun"

They put on lifejackets and get in a canoe.

"So Adri what else is their to know about you?"

"well my favorite color is pink. I have an older sister, Tatiana, she's 20. My best friend and cousin is Natalia. I love to sing and play guitar and I play piano, too. My favorite movie has to be Pirates of the Caribbean. I still love going to Disney World I'm still a kid at heart", she said laughing "I'm 18 and my birthday is on August 4th. My favorite thing to eat is lasagna. I don't like reading. The only thing I read are magazines. My favorite band is Connect 3. I love to shop but I love sports, too. Especially baseball. And that's pretty much it"

"wow. So much info and you like connect 3 huh? They're a pretty cool band", he said laughing.

"Yea and there's this singer in the band that's just SO cute?", she said biting her lip.

"oh yea who?", Shane said wanting to hear his name.

"Nate he's such a cutie".

Shane looked at Adri with a straight face and said, "oh I see how it is".

She laughed at him and said, "I'm just kidding Shane it's you"

"oh so you think I'm cute huh?", he said flirting.

"yea I do. What are you gonna do about it?", she whispered to him getting close to him.

He gulped and man did he feel the urge to kiss her right then and there. Shane Gray was not one to panic about something like this. He looked at her lips, then her eyes, and back at her lips. He starts to lean in closer and closes his eyes as does she. He soon felt her soft lips touch his and as soon as that happened, they felt shivers go down their spines. Her lips tasted so good to him, like strawberry. He didn't want this to end. He moved his right hand to her cheek as they keep kissing. Adri wraps her arms around his neck as the kiss get's more passionate, but as soon it does, they break apart from the lack of oxygen.

"wow", was all Adri can say shocked.

"yea big wow", said Shane thinking about what just happened. "we should get going we have vocal class now"

"oh ok" said Adri blushing a deep shade of red.

As Shane started paddling, Adri touched her sore lips and smiled. Shane had seen this and just smirked.

* * *

R & R pleaseee  
if you have ANY idea's pleaseee send them.lol

xoxo adriii(:


	7. Just Friends

Chapter 6-Until You're Mine

Natalia was walking into her guitar class which was taught by Nate. She was so excited to see him. See Natalia fell in love with Nate as soon as she saw them perform in Florida when they were on tour. She thought he was just amazing. The way he played guitar and sang, the way his hair bounced when he rocked out on stage and especially his cool flips. She was just amazed. Right after that concert, she bought pretty much every magazine that featured Connect 3 to read all about him and since that day, she's been pretty much in love with him. She just thought his big brown eyes were so cute, his curly hair was just too perfect, his smile in every poster she had on her wall just made her heart melt, and his voice, oh dang, his voice was so amazing and powerful. This was all she thought about while walking to her guitar class. She really hoped Nate would notice her. Before she walked in, she took out her mirror and checked her hair. She fixed her side bangs and closed her compact mirror. She sighed before she opened the door surprised to see that only Nate was there, his back facing her. He sat there playing his guitar. Natalia couldn't believe she was in the same room as Nate. She felt like running up to him and giving him a big hug, but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of her long time crush. So she started walking in and as she did, the door slammed causing Nate to jump and turn around.

"Oh I'm sorry", said Natalia shyly.

"No it's fine don't worry about it", replied Nate.

"I'm Natalia", she stuck out her hand to him.

"Hey I'm Nate. Nice to meet you"

"Yea you to"

"So you're here early", he told her.

"oh well I decided to come early because everyone else was at class so I was alone"

"oh ok it's fine then. You can hang here with me", he said flashing her his, oh so famous smile.

She giggled and said, "ok thanks." she walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So do you play guitar or are you here to learn?", he asked her

"No I play", she said smiling

"Oh cool. How long have you played?"

"since I was little. I love playing guitar"

"yea same here. So are you new here at camp? I haven't seen you around before?", he asks

"yea I came with my cousin Adri"

"Oh yea Adri. I met her. Don't tell her I told you this but, Shane really likes her", he told her secretly.

"yea Adri likes him a lot, too" , she said laughing

"It's kind of obvious", he said laughing back

"oh yea I know", she said

She looked out the window and was shocked at what she was seeing. Nate saw the look on her face and turned around to look at what she was seeing and his jaw dropped. It was Adri and Shane making out on the canoe.

"WOAH BABY!!", exclaims Nate

Natalia stands up and runs out of the room with Nate following and takes out her camera.

"uh what are you doing?", Nate asked her.

"taking a picture of this. Once Adri see's I have this, she's gonna love me", she replied laughing.

"OMG! I want a copy so I can totally blackmail Shane", he said laughing evilly.

"ok deal", she replied laughing.

"So Natalia, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe take a walk with me later", he asked her.

She blushed and said, "yea sure I'd like that". She smiled up at him.

As soon as they saw Shane and Adri coming back, they ran into the room so they wouldn't get caught.

"omg this is gonna be awesome. I finally have something on Shane. He's gonna pay for everything he's done"

"oh wow can I be in on this scheme of yours?", she asked him laughing.

"yea I'll probably need an extra hand since Jason's probably gonna be off screwing a bird or something", he said causing both of them to crack up.

"OMG Nate that's so mean"

"well its true. That's all he ever talk's about. He might as well marry a freaking bird"

She started giggling at the thought of that and said "wow that would be interesting".

He nodded and soon the door opened and people walked in for class. As the class progressed, Natalia and Nate would steal glances at each other every once in a while.

**After Class:**

"Hey Natalia", Nate screams running up to her.

"oh hey Nate", she said smiling.

"you wanna take that walk now?"

She looks at her watch, "ok sure. My class doesn't start for another 10 minutes so I have time"

"ok great", he replied flashing that famous smile again. Dang if he smiled like that again Natalia would just melt right then and there.

They start walking in silence for a while, so Nate decided to break the silence.

"So Natalia, do you do anything else beside's play guitar?"

"uh yea I play a bit of piano and I like to sing and I'm trying to learn drums"

"oh that's cool I'd like to hear you one day and if you want, I could teach you some drums", he told her.

"omj yes I would LOVE that", she said smiling

"ok we can meet up at 5:00 in the same room we just had class"

"alright! Awesome!"

"So um…I know that I've only known you for a day, but I was wondering if you wanted to uh go out sometime?", he asked her nervously.

Natalia stood there shocked

"uh I uh well see uh I", was all she could say.

"look it's fine if you don't want to. I understand. I'll see you later bye", he replied before walking away.

"OH DANG IT! What did I just do? Ugh stupid Natalia stupid", she said hitting her smacking her forehead.

There's the 6th chapter. The next chapter will be about how Jessica and Jason meet. I think it's gonna be pretty funny haha  
R & R pleasee and let me know if you have any ideas(:

xoxo adriii(:


	8. Take a Breath

**Chapter 7-Until You're Mine**

Jessica wandered around the camp. It was only their second day and she was already having a blast. I mean she made a gazillion friends and the closest one had to be Adri. She was so excited to go into Jason's guitar class that Nate previously had taught. They take turns so she thanked God that she got Jason as her instructor. She was planning on introducing herself and maybe tried flirting a bit? Hm…she didn't really know, but she knew that she would talk to Jason and see if he likes her. Jessica loved everything about Jason, even how dumb he is. She thought it was very cute. And you know what else she thought was cute? His hair. I mean his hair was so straight and perfect. It looked so soft and smooth. She loved the way it swayed when he played guitar on-stage. She has basically gone to every Connect 3 concert where she lived and she never got tired of it. They just seriously rocked. I mean if their was an award for the hottest and most talented band IN the WORLD it HAD to go to Connect 3. Them boys really know how to work it. She laughed at that random thought she just had. Well now she entered the class and saw only 2 other girls where there, but they were off in their own little world so she decided to go and talk to Jason who was trying to open his guitar case.

"Need a little help there?", she asked him.

"No I think I got it", he said trying to open it once more.

"well you might want to try opening it on the OTHER side", she said pointing to it.

"OH that explains it", he said laughing at himself.

"yea it does. So hi I'm Jessica", she said sticking out her hand to shake it.

"Hi I'm Shane…No Nate…No wait I'm the other one, what's his name? oh yea I'm Jason"

She laughed at his goofiness and said, "nice to meet you Jason"

"yea you 2. Hey do you like birds?", he asked her randomly.

"um…yea I guess their pretty cool?"

"I love birds. Birds are cool and pretty. Their colors are pretty too", he said twirling around like a little girl.

"Um…yea birds tend to be colorful", she said laughing

"Yea I just don't like the fact that they poop. OMG this one time I was sitting on top of a car and a bird pooped on my head. It was gross, yo!

"oh wow that's nasty. What were you doing on top a car?", she asked him.

"I was jumping to get this bird that was on those power line things, but I just ended up getting poop on me and the car which I slipped on and fell", he said thinking about that day.

"woooooow you're very fascinating you know that?", she said laughing

"so I'm told. Shane can be a big meanie. I asked him earlier if he could build me a birdhouse and he just told me to get away from him and don't even get me started on Nate he's a poopie brain. I asked him yesterday if he wanted to go bird searching with me and you know what he told me? He told me that he'd rather drown himself in the lake and after go eat a lizard then go bird searching. I mean I'm no expert in life, but you can't eat a lizard after you drown yourself you would be dead. Unless, he meets the lizard in heaven and eats it there. WOW! That makes perfect sense now. But I still don't see why he'd want to eat a lizard I mean the poor thing never did anything to him!", he said

"uh yea I guess you're right", she said giggling at his silliness.

"wow no one has ever told me that before. You're pretty cool. What's your name?"

"I just told you my name was Jessica"

"oh Jessica that's a pretty name. OMG you know what I just realized?"

"No tell me"

"OUR NAMES BOTH START WITH THE LETTER J. THAT.IS.SO.COOL!"

"I know isn't it. We seem to have a lot in common", she said getting closer to him all flirty.

"yea we do", he said before looking out the window, "OH MY GOD!! IT'S A BIRDIE!" he ran to it and started talking to it. "chirp chirp chirpie chirp chirp chirp"

"uh Jason?", Jessica said.

"what Janice?"

"its Jessica and um…that's not a bird. It's an Iguana"

"it is!? OH MY GOD IT'S GODZILLA EVERYONE RUN AWAY!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", he screamed like a little girl as he ran out of the class.

"Wow. This has seriously been an interesting conversation", Jessica mumbled to herself as she went to look for Jason.

"Jason? Jaaaasssssooooon? Where are youuu?", she yelled out looking for him.

"Shh. Godzilla will find you and eat you", Jason said which caused Jessica to look down and find him sitting down under stairs holding his knees together scared.

"Jason, it's just a lizard. Nothing's gonna happen. It won't hurt you."

"how do you know that, Judie?"

"for the last time is JESS-I-CA!!", she said irritated.

"ok I'm sorry JESS-I-CA. I'm not very good with names. Especially my own"

"I can tell. So come on you have a class to teach"

"okie dokie hokie pokie. OH MY GOD! I JUST MADE RHYME! DID YOU HEAR THAT?", he asked proud of himself.

"yea that's very good. Oh look there's some wood", she said as a lame rhyme. "wood?", she thought to herself "Wow"

"OH MY GOD! You just rhymed, too. Ok so, so far we have hokie dokie pokie okie and good and wood."

"No Jason it's okie dokie hokie pokie"

"oh so it's dokie okie pokie hokie?"

"Jason listen to me VERY carefully. It's okie dokie hokie pokie"

"OHHH I GET IT NOW. Pokie okie hokie dokie."

"URGH this is useless", she said rolling her eyes

"I feel so smart. This is a first. You know what Shane called me today?", he asked her.

"No Jason. Tell me", she said slightly annoyed.

"Bigbird. DO I LOOK YELLOW AND FEATHERY TO YOU?!"

She shakes her head

"EXACTLY! He's so dumb. Do I look like a yellow bird? No I don't I look like a human. I am human right? OMG look it's a squirrel and it has a nut. Wouldn't it be cool to be a ghost. You'd be like WEEEEE IM A GHOST. Do you think raisins are yummy? They look like a big black wrinkly booger to me. I want some Burger King right now. They give the coolest toys. Shane and Nate always get me the kids meal cause they call me a kid. Do I look like a kid to you? No! but whatever the toys are awesome I mean all you do is turn this button and they just start walking. It's pretty cool. You know what else is cool? HOT SAUCE! I once got like every kind of hot sauce known to man and put it in Nate's Subway sandwich and let's just say he wasn't happy with it."

"WOW! Very fascinating"

"yea it is. So you wanna have lunch with me today?", he asked her

"sure id love to"

"YAY! I made a new friend today. Well I'll see you later Laura.", he said before skipping off into his class.

"for the last time it's JESSICA", she said angrily before following him into class.

lmfao. this chapter REALLY made me laugh. well the next one is gonna be shane and adri.  
R & R please(:

xoxo adriiii(:


	9. Get Caught

Chapter 7-Until You're Mine

Wow thought Adri as her and Shane canoed on back to the camp. That kiss was so unexpected, but dang she really enjoyed it. His lips were so soft and his kisses were so gentle and sweet. She really liked it. Wow this summer was gonna get interesting. She wondered how Shane felt about it. He probably was happy since he liked her and he was the one to kiss her. I wonder if he knows I like him? He probably thinks I do. Wow I feel like kissing him again. Should I? nah I'd look really desperate, but then again it could be like a payback kind of thing. He kissed me so now I kiss him. Hm…let me think about it.

Her and Shane got off the canoe and took off their life jackets before the started walking.

"So uh…about the…", he soon got interrupted by Adri smacking her lips onto his catching him by surprise. She put her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Ugh he's such a great kisser", she thought

"what was that for?", he asked her smiling as they broke apart.

"no reason" she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"right ok"

They both started laughing.

"So we should get going we have vocal class now", she told him.

"oh yea that's right"

They started walking to the room and all eyes were on them. Nate also taught this class, so they were both teaching it now.

"Ok so who want's to go first?", asked Nate.

Everyone raised their hands except Adri.

"Adri it is", said Nate.

"But I.."

"No buts come on", he told her

She sighed and stood up in front of the class and walked over to where Shane and Nate where standing

"don't worry you'll do fine", Shane whispered to her causing her to smile a bit.

"whenever you're ready", Nate told her

She took in a deep breath before opening her mouth to sing "Who will I be? It's up to me. All the never ending possibilities that I can see there's nothing that I can't do. Who will I be? Yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to. If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me, who will I be?"

Everyone clapped and were amazed at the voice she had. Except Regine who was narrowing her eyes at her.

"you see that was amazing", whispered Shane.

She turned around and smiled at him before taking her seat.

The class ended 30 minutes later so only Nate and Shane stayed behind.

"Dude is that lip gloss on you're lips?", Nate asked pointing

Shane smacked his hand away and said, "No it's not"

"yea ok sure it isn't", Nate replied rolling his eyes.

"who could I possibly kissing here?"

Just then Adri was about to walk in because she left something, but listened closely by the door.

"hm…I could think of one girl. She has brown hair and blue eyes and her name starts with an A", said Nate with a finger on his chin thinking.

"oh come on. Do you seriously think I would be kissing her?", Shane asked incredulously.

"why wouldn't you? You do like her"

"no way. She's just a friend. Nothing else"

At this point Adri couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face.

"He's such a jerk", she thought. "I can't believe I fell for his little game. I'm so stupid"

The boys heard something and turned around to see her there. Shane looked at her apologetically and opened his mouth to explain what she heard.

"I-I'm sorry. I had to um get my bag that I uh left here", she said running to get her bag and ran out the door.

"ADRI", yelled Shane as she ran to her cabin unable to control all the tears.

"you really did it this time Shane", said Nate as he started walking to Adri's cabin to see if she's ok. "oh", he said turning around once more "here are the pictures of you 2 kissing by the lake. I really hope it was worth it. You know? Lying to her." He threw the pictures at Shane before walking off.

Shane looked at the pictures and saw one of them kissing, one of them smiling at each other, and one where he was staring at her when she wasn't looking.

"What did I do?", he asked himself feeling horrible.

**In Adri's cabin:**

She ran in and dropped her bag on the floor before jumping on her bed and crying into her pillow.

_How could I be so stupid? Shane really is a jerk and no matter how nice he was to me, he still was one. I can't believe he told me he liked me and kissed me and he was just lying the whole freaking time. i fell so stupid and used. i NEVER want to speak to Shane Gray EVER again._

Just then the sound of the door disrupted her from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Natalia there.

"hey", Natalia said until she saw her "omj why are you crying? What happened?". She rushed over to Adri's bed and sat on it.

"you know what happened? Stupid jerk headed Shane Gray happened"

"oh god. What did he do?"

"well vocal class had just ended which is the class him and Nate teach and I went to get my bag cause I accidentally left it and they were talking about me and Shane was all like no I didn't kiss her. Why would I? she's just a friend nothing else.", said Adri crying again.

"oh my god. What a loser. I cant believe him"

"I know I really feel dumb. I actually thought he liked me but it was just a game. Ugh I hate this", said Adri.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. I actually think he really likes you. I just don't see why he would tell Nate that he didn't"

"well he does always say they annoy him a lot", Adri said wondering.

"well then. Maybe Nate was getting on his nerves about us seeing you guys kissing and" she soon realizes what she said and covers her mouth.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"ok me and Nate kind of saw you guys kissing on the canoe and took pictures of you guys"

"WHAT!? Why would you do something like that?"

"well Nate wanted to use the pictures to blackmail Shane and I took them to give them to you. I would of thought you'd like it. I'm so sorry"

"No it's ok, but at least now I know he didn't mean it and yes I so want those pictures", she added laughing.

"ok well here they are", she reached her purse and took out the pictures and handed them to her.

Adri took them graciously and started to look through them smiling. Just then Nate came through the door.

"hey I just wanted to see if you were ok", he said not realizing Natalia was there "oh hey Natalia"

"uh I Nate", she said avoiding his gaze.

"hey Nate and yea I'm fine", said Adri.

"ok good. Look I know Shane didn't mean anything he said. He really does like you and I don't know why he told me he didn't"

"actually I do know. I heard you guys were spying on us while we were on the canoe", she told him.

"oh yea that", he said laughing

"yea that. Shane had told me before how you guys get to him sometimes so we think he just said that to get you off his back"

"wow that would make perfect sense. I'm sorry for spying on you guys"

Adri laughed and said "its fine Nate thanks for coming here to check up on me. You're a good friend"

"no problem"

Him and Natalia still weren't making any eye contact so Adri sensed something.

"ok what's going on?", she asked

"Nothing", they both said in unison.

"riiiiiiiiiiight. I'll believe that when I see Jason not obsess about a freaking bird", Adri told them causing Nate to laugh "now tell me". None of them talked

"ok you know what? Fine. you 2 deal with this on your own", she told them as she left the room with her guitar in hand and locked them in. "HA!", she yelled at them as she disappeared from their site.

Adri walked off until she bumped into someone.

"hey I was just looking for you", said Shane

"oh hi", she said laughing nervously.

"can we talk? Please", he asked her. You could see his eyes begging.

"ok sure"

"great", he said as they walked off to sit on the dock where they talked the day before.

"ok so about what you heard. I didn't mean what I said. I only told Nate so he can get off my back about me having lip gloss on my lips"

"which you by the way still have", she giggled "here I'll take it off for you". She reached to take wipe it off but he put her hand down.

"no don't take it off. I like how it tastes", he said laughing

She laughed and told him, "ok and I know you told Nate that so he would stop bothering you"

"you did? How?", he asked her confused.

"well I remembered you saying before about how much Nate and Jason bother you about stuff so I kind of knew by that AND because of the pictures Natalia and Nate decided to take us on the canoe"

"oh wow you're smart you know that?", he said laughing

"yea so I'm told", she said jokingly as she laughs.

"ok so everything's good?", he asked her

She walks closer to him and whispers in his ear "no great". She steps down from her tippy toes and looks into his eyes. He smiles at her and starts to lean in slowly.

"just kiss me already damn it" She puts her hand on his neck and pulls his lips onto hers.

* * *

R & R pleaseee  
oh and p.s. if you have ANY ideas for the next chapter which is gonna be Nate and Natalia PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. I'm having this major brain fart so i need ideas.lmfao

xoxo adriii(:


	10. Hello Beautiful

Chapter 9-Until You're Mine

There they both stood awkwardly looking around the room. Nate was really sad he got turned down. He thought he was going to start to like this girl. She was pretty, funny, and she was talented. He just wished she would of given him a chance. Sure he wasn't Shane the most popular and biggest ladies man out of the three, but he got the feeling that she liked him. I guess he got the wrong vibe.

"So uh…", Natalia started.

"hi", he chuckled softly

She giggled and said, "hiah"

"look I…listen I", they both said at the same time and laughed.

"you go first", Nate insisted

"ok well I just wanted to apologize about before. I was just so shocked that…", she stopped when he interrupted her.

"look it's ok if you don't want to hang out with me, I understand."

"no the thing is I do want to hang out with you, It was just so sudden and I was in shock and excited that I just started stuttering. I tend to do that a lot when I'm nervous. I especially start to talk a lot and I cant seem to control it. This one time I started babbling and babbling and…"

"Natalia I get it", he said laughing

"sorry", she said embarrassed.

"it's ok I find it cute", he said causing her to blush.

"ok so do we call Adri and tell her everything's good now?", she asked him

"no", he told her simply

"no? why no?"

"because I still haven't gotten you to hang out with me later tonight"

"oh I see"

"yea so what do you say?", he asked her.

"ok. Yea id like that", she told him smiling

"great", he replied smiling back

She giggled and took out her phone and started dialing Adri's number.

**With Adri and Shane:**

Their still kissing by the dock until she hears her phone ring.

"just ignore it", Shane mumbled in between kisses.

"no it could be important", she told him. "hello?…oh yea I almost forgot…ok I'm on my way"

"I have to let out Nate and Natalia from my cabin", she told Shane as she started to walk away.

He starts to walk with her. "you locked them in your cabin?!" she nodded. "why did you do that?"

"well when I was in my cabin, I was talking to Natalia and Nate came in to see if I was ok after what happened and I sensed their was something going on between them and they wouldn't tell me so I locked them in until everything was settled."

"OH I see. Do you think you can keep Nate locked in there so he can stop bugging me?", he asked her

"NO Shane", she told him laughing

"ugh fine! It was worth a shot"

They start walking to her cabin and stop when they see Jason running like a little girl being chased by a bunch of birds.

"What the…?", they both said until they bursted out laughing.

"maybe this will stop his obsession with birds", Shane told her.

"oh how I hope so"

"oh you have no idea how much I hope it does. It's so annoying birds this birds that. urgh torture", he said frustrated.

"would a kiss make it better?", she asked him in a flirtatious way.

"well I'm not sure. It might", he said leaning in

She backed away and said, "oh well too bad. I have to go unlock Nate and Natalia. toodles". She waved at him and walked away leaving him there dumbfounded.

She walked up to her cabin and looked in her bag for the keys. "oh no", she said to herself scrambling through her purse.

"what's wrong?", Shane asked as he approached her.

"I think I lost they key. Oh no no no. this isn't good"

"it's ok let's go see if Brown has an extra key"

"ok good idea"

They walked to Brown's office and knocked on the door.

"come in", he yelled.

Adri and Shane walked in, "ahh if it isn't my nephew, what brings you here superstar?"

"well see she kind of lost the key to her cabin and we were wondering if you had another one", he explained.

"oh sadly I don't and since it's already late we won't be able to get another key until tomorrow"

"but you don't understand. My cousin and Nate are stuck in the cabin and I have no where to stay"

"sorry puppet(sp?)"

"where am I supposed to sleep?"

"you can stay with me and Jason", Shane offered.

"that's ok by me if it is with you", Brown said.

"ok. thanks Shane"

"anytime"

"ok well see you later Uncle Brown"

"bye kiddos"

Shane and Adri left his office and started to walk towards her cabin.

"oh boy now we have to tell Natalia and Nate. They won't be happy", Adri told him worryingly.

"yea I know", he told her as the arrived "well good luck telling them". He tried to walk away.

"get back here", Adri told him pulling him back

"ouch your strong"

"whatever. You're gonna be here when I tell them. For all I know Natalia might break down the door and strangle me"

"nah I'll protect you", he said flashing a bright smile, which made her melt.

"ok". She knocked on the window and Natalia came up to it.

"hey Adri", Natalia said "you can unlock us now"

"yea about that see I kind of…lost the key"

"YOU WHAT!?", both Nate and Natalia said in unison.

"yea I'm so sorry we went to Brown and asked if he had an extra key, but he said you guys won't be able to get out until tomorrow. I'm so sorry you guys"

"it's ok I guess. Now me and Nate can't hang out tonight though", Natalia said sadly

"oh I'm really sorry about that"

"It's alright", Nate said "Shane I need you to bring my clothes"

"yea I'll have Jason on it"

"NO WAY! The guy can't even have a cell phone for 5 seconds before losing it"

"ok ok fine I'll bring your clothes"

"thanks man", Nate told him

"yea don't worry about it. I'll go get it now be right back", Shane told them walking away.

"so I see everything's ok with you guys", Natalia tells Adri

She smiled and said, "yup everything's great".

"cool"

"yea what about you and Nate? What's going on?", Adri asked wiggling her eyebrows

Natalia laughed and said, "I'll tell you about it later"

"alright you better missy", she said jokingly and they both laughed.

Shane walked up to them and handed Nate his clothes. "I didn't know what boxers you wanted so I got you you're care bear's one". Nate's eye's widened and turned a deep shade of red.

"OMJ CAREBEAR'S OMJ HAHAHAHA!!", Adri laughed. She was pretty much on the floor laughing and Natalia couldn't breathe from all the laughter.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!", Nate screamed. "WHEN I'M OUT OF HERE YOU.ARE.DEAD!!", he told him gritting through his teeth.

"whatever", Shane told him shrugging.

"Oh Natalia I need my clothes. I'm staying with Shane and Jason"

"ok what clothes do you want?", she asked as she walked over to Adri's luggage.

"ok you see a baby blue Hollister tank top?", Adri asked

"yea"

"ok that, the white half sweater that goes up to the elbow, and my skinny leg jeans"

"got it. and pj's?"

"the pink tank top that says "rock star" on it and the white soffee shorts"

"ok and for the um…you know?", Natalia said uncomfortably with the boys around.

"the strapless one and then the uh… "Pink" bottoms. OH and put it in a bag for me please"

"ok got it. Here", she hands the bag to Adri through the window.

"thanks. Well I'll see you guys later and again sorry about this whole thing"

"it's ok Adri. I'll see you later". They all said their goodbyes and Adri and Shane walk off.

"ok well that was um…awkward", Nate told her.

She giggled "yea just a bit…but seriously, care bears?"

"well I thought they were cute and comfortable jeesh"

She calmed down a bit and nodded "ok ok I'm sorry"

"good. So what are we going to do now that we're stuck here"

"um…well I don't really know", she responded

They both start to think and she looks out the window.

"oh look the sun's about to set", she said pointing.

"oh cool. Look I wanna show you something that no one really knows about. When I was a camper here, I liked to sneak out at night and go play guitar down by the lake since it was very peaceful there and it just so happens that this was the cabin I would sneak out of and…", he walked over and stood on the bed before pushing open a little escape door on the roof. "I used to sneak out this way"

"omj why didn't you say this before so we could leave??", she asked him.

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "cause I wanted to spend some time with you here"

"aw Nate that's sweet and we'll keep this our little secret", she said giggling

"ok good. Do you want to watch the sunset on the roof?"

"oh yay I'd love to"

"ok come on". They climbed up the roof and sat next to each other as they looked at the sunset by the lake.

"so I guess this isn't as bad as we thought it would be", Natalia told him.

"yea this might actually be kind of cool. I get to know you better now", he looked at her smiling.

"yea true", she said blushing.

"so tell me about yourself"

"ok well, I'm 15. My birthday's on November 27. My favorite color is purple. I play guitar, piano, keyboard, and I want to start learning drums and I also write my own songs. Music is pretty much my life. I can be shy when I first meet someone, but once I get to know them, I loosen up. I'm pretty much always laughing and I like to make people laugh. Adri's pretty much my best friend and I'm from Florida"

"wow", he said which made her laugh

"yea what about you?"

"well I'm 16. My birthday's on March 10th. My favorite color's green. I play pretty much every instrument and I love to write songs and stuff. I've been coming to this camp for a long time and this where me Shane and Jason made it big. I'm very sarcastic and my hobby is bugging Shane a lot. It's a lot of fun. Jason get's on my nerves a lot but he's my buddy. And that's pretty much it", he ended laughing.

"that's pretty cool except for the whole Jason getting on your nerves thing", she told him laughing

"yea but he has his smart moments", he replied which made them laugh.

"what are you guys going to do after summer ends?", she asked looking at him.

"well we have a tour coming up and I think we're going to Florida so I really hope you can go"

"oh ill make sure to go"

"ok well you tell me when you get there and ill let you in early. Oh here let me give you my number"

"oh ok". They switch cell phone's and put their numbers in it

"ok done", he told her giving her her cell phone back

"awesome. Are you guys going to Cali for the tour?"

"sadly I don't think we are maybe next year after summer, why?"

"oh cause that's were Adri lives and I'm sure she would of gone, but now she's gonna be pretty sad"

"oh I'm sure Shane is going to also"

"yea. Oh look it's starting to set", she told him looking out into the horizon "it's really pretty"

"yea", he told her looking at her, which made her look at him and blush.

**In Regine and Amanda's cabin:**

Amanda was looking out the window and saw Nate and Natalia on the roof talking.

"what the hell is this? Now she's trying to talk Nate away from me?", Amanda asked her sister.

"I guess so. You see if you wouldn't of made out with his best friend he would of still been yours", Regine replied while reading a magazine

"URGH it's not my fault ok? He was really cute"

"well what are you gonna do?"

She looked at her sister and smirked "I'm gonna get back what was mine". She looked back out the window and saw Natalia's head on Nate's shoulder. "she won't even see it coming", she said to herself.

* * *

Sorry for not updating yesturday. I had a BIG and i mean MASSIVE brain fart so i couldn't think of anything to write. Luckily i slept on it and got some ideas.lol  
The next chapter will be about Adri's adventure sleeping in the same cabin as Shane and Jason. Can you say oh oh? well yea it's gonna be an interesting night for her.haha  
R & R please

xoxo adriii(:


	11. Games

**Chapter 10-Until You're Mine**

Adri and Shane walked up to his cabin and see Jason confused reading a bird book upside down.

"Uh Jason?", Adri asked.

"what?"

She walks over to Jason. "you might want to turn it around", she told him flipping it over.

"OHHH no wonder I couldn't read it", he said smacking himself in the head

"yea it doesn't surprise me", Shane mumbled earning a smack on the head from Adri.

"ouch", he said rubbing the back of his head

"O.M.G you guys wanna play a game?", Jason asked like a little kid on Christmas.

"uh sure ok", Adri said. "what do you wanna play?"

Jason thought for a second. "truth or dare"

"uh Jason we cant play with only 3 people", Shane told him

"well I can call my friend Jessica over", Adri suggested

"yea yea yea call", Jason insisted

"ok", Adri called Jessica and she said she would be over. Just when Adri hung up she got a text from Natalia.

"hey what's up??(:", it read.

Adri replied "nothing much gonna have some people over to play truth or dare…don't ask.lol"

A couple seconds later she got a reply. "lmfao can me and nate go?"

Adri got the text a got a confused face. "you're trapped in a cabin…how are you gonna come??:P"

"we have our own way.so can we?", natalia's text read.

"uh sure come over to Shane and Jason's cabin"

"kk be there in a second",

Shane saw Adri's face and asked her what's up.

"what's wrong?", he asked

"well natalia said her and nate would be over to play but I don't understand.they're locked In the cabin"

"oh yea that is confusing.we'll ask them when they get here"

"okie dokie", adri replied

Just then they heard a knock on the door and see Jessica, Natalia, Nate, and Emily. They all walked in and Natalia went up to Adri.

"I hope you don't mind I invited Emily also", Natalia whispered to her.

"no I don't mind at all. More people, more fun", she said giggling.

"ok"

Everyone sat on the floor and Nate brought out a bottle.

"ok here are the rules. If you're given a dare you MUST do it no but's and if you chose truth you HAVE to answer truthfully", Nate said and everyone agreed.

"ok so who's gonna spin first?", he asked.

"OH OH OH ME ME PICK ME PSSST NATE PICK.ME", Jason screamed putting his hand up.

Nate sighed. "ok Jason you go".

"YAY ok", he reached over and spinned the bottle which landed on Emily.

"ok you girl truth or dare?"

"um…dare", she said which made everyone listen intently at what Jason was gonna make her do.

"ok I dare you to kiss a bird"

"excuse me!? I WILL NOT KISS A FREAKING BIRD", she told him.

"LANGUAGE LICK.THE.FLOOR NOW MISSY!!", Jason told her.

"ok well that's my dare", she shrugged and licked the floor.

"there now I don't have to kiss a bird! HA!", she told him

"ok Em…ew", Natalia told her making everyone laugh.

Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Natalia. Emily just smirked knowing EXACTLY what to make her do.

"ok natalia truth or dare"

"uh…truth". Everyone just looked at her and shook their heads. She got a chorus of…oh come on and seriously…. "ok ok dare"

"awesome. Natalia I dare you to kiss Nate…oh on the lips".

Natalia's eyes widened and Nate blushed.

"uh I uh", she stuttered.

"a dare's a dare", Shane sang.

Natalia looked at Nate and bent over the middle of the floor where the bottle was located. She then leaned in and kissed Nate, who surprisingly kissed her back. A few seconds later they broke apart and they sat back blushing.

"WHOA GO NATALIA", screamed Adri which made everyone laugh, but made her and Nate turn a deeper shade of red.

Natalia then spun the bottle which landed on Jessica.

"truth or dare?"

"truth", Jessica answered

"aw ok. Is it true you think Jason is cute?"

Jessica blushed. "yes". Which earned an "aw" from everyone.

"O.M.G YOU LIKE JASON?!", Jason asked. "THAT'S SO COOL". Everyone just looked at him like he was an idiot. "OH MY GOD IM JASON…ohhhhh". He scoots over to Jessica "helloo there", he says all flirty which had everyone laughing.

Jessica spun the bottle and it landed on Shane.

"truth or dare?", Jessica asked

"dare"

"I dare you to kiss Adri for 5 minutes"

He smirked and looked at Adri "no problem". Shane looked at Adri, who was next to her, and they both leaned in and kissed. After a 5 minutes, they sat back with smiles on their faces.

Shane spun the bottle and it landed on Adri.

"oh yay. Truth or dare?", he asked her.

"truth"

"ok if I were to ask you out, would you say yes?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and so did everyone else

"truthfully…yes", she told him blushing

He laughed "ok so would you like to go out with me?"

She giggled and bit her lip "yea I'd love to". Shane smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made everyone aw.

"ok Adri your turn to spin", Emily told her.

"ok". she spun the bottle and it landed on Jason

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"dare"

"ok I dare you to go knock on everyone's door and run away"

"OH CAN I KNOCK ON WOOD BETTER?? I wanna see the birdies"

"NO JASON YOU CANNOT KNOCK ON WOOD! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THE FUCKING LITTLE BIRDS! YOUR FUCKING ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME! FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!", Adri screamed which made everyone look at her with shock.

"dude…you're my new hero", Nate exclaimed

"I don't think I've heard so many bad words in one sentence", Shane replied chuckling.

Jason looked at Adri with tears in his eyes

"oh Jason don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Can you forgive me? Ill build you a birdhouse"

"oh my god Adri you really did it now", Shane said shaking his head

Adri looked at him confused and then looked back at Jason "OMG REALLY!? Ok well I want the birdhouse to be blue not dark blue but like a sky blue and I need it to be big enough for 3 birdies so it can fit the whole family. Oh yay thank you Adri! You rock", he gave her a big hug which she gladly but awkwardly returned.

"ok so Jason you can go knock on the wood if you want", Adri gave in

"OH YAY!" he ran outside and started to knock on all the wood he could possibly find.

"ok I think we should call it a night. The cabin inspection's are in 10 minutes", Nate said. Everyone agreed and said their goodbye's before walking back to their cabin's.

"well that was interesting", Adri said laughing

"yea definitely", Shane said laughing.

"haha. Well I'm going to change into my pj's" she told him as she went into the bathroom and changed. She put on her clothes, took off her contacts and put on her glasses, and brushed her hair before putting it up in a ponytail, her long brown hair flowing down her back. She then walked out and saw Shane and Jason looking at her.

"what?", she asked.

"you wear glasses?", Shane asked.

"yup", she told him

"I like it you look really pretty"

She blushed and giggled "thanks"

"Adri can you read me a story so I can go to sleep?", Jason asked her

"ok sure. What story?", she asked. Jason got up and gave her a book on birds

"ok a book on birds what a shock", she said sarcastically earning a chuckle from Shane in the other side of the room. She read Jason the story and stopped when he fell asleep. She then turned around and saw Shane looking at her.

"What now?", she asked laughing

"nothing", he said smiling. "here I want you to take my bed it's more comfortable. I'll sleep in Nate's"

"are you sure? Cause I don't mind sleeping in Nate's bed"

"yea I'll be fine you can sleep in my bed it's more comfy", he said laughing

She laughed "ok thanks"

"no problem"

She get's in Shane's bed and she's instantly filled with his scent. Oh how she loved how he smelled. She would surely dream tonight she thought to herself and laughed.

"'night Adri. Sweet dreams" Shane said

She smiled at him and got up walking to him. She bent over and gave him a peck on the lips. "goodnight Shane", she told him smiling. "oh now she was definitely going to dream", she said to herself biting her lip.

**3:00 A.M. :**

Shane and Adri are sleeping with smiles on their faces, but Jason on the other hand kept tossing and turning. He soon got up and started walking until he ended up next to Adri's bed.

"fly little birdy. Don't be scared", he said pushing Adri "FLY LITTLE BIRDIE FLY! FLY TO YOUR MOMMY", he pushed her harder until she ended up on the floor with a loud thump and she scram.

Shane immediately jumped up and turned on the lights as soon as he heard the thump on the floor and the scream. He saw Jason on Adri's bed sleeping with his mouth open and then Adri on the floor on her stomach. He ran over to her side and helped her up.

"ow", she said rubbing her head and stomach

"omg are you okay?", he asked her

"no", she said laughing

"Jason was probably sleep walking again"

"ya think?", she asked him

"yea what did he say?"

"he thought I was a bird and was like "fly little birdie fly don't be scared", she explained to him

"oh wow", he said before laughing

"yea well I'm gonna go back to sleep I'm tired", she turned around to go lie down, but saw Jason there "how do I get THAT," referring to Jason "off my bed?"

"here let me try to wake him up", Shane offered. He walked over to Jason and shook him lightly. "Jason Jason wake up Jason"

"what bird poop on me where?", he said putting his head up looking at himself.

"on your head now get up and go back to your bed"

"ok", he replied and walked to his bed cuddling his stuffed animal which was, yup you guessed it, a bird.

"thanks Shane goodnight…again", she said laughing

"goodnight Adri"

**6:45 A.M. :**

Everybody was sleeping peacefully except Jason who was looking out his window bird calling.

"JASON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU SEE ME AND ADRI ARE TRYING TO SLEEP BEFORE WE HAVE TO WAKE UP", Shane yelled at him. Just then the alarm rang making him groan and get up to go to the bathroom and change.

When he walked out a few minutes later he saw Adri still sleeping, the sun shinning over her. He thought she looked so beautiful, with her long hair shining and the smile plastered on her face. He snapped out of his thoughts and gently shook her walking her up.

"Adri wake up"

"huh? I don't want to, 5 more minutes mommy", she mumbled and turned over to the other side of the bed

He walked over to the other side she just turned to. "Adri come on. You have to get up we have classes today"

She opened her eyes, then sat up, and looked over at Shane. "I'm up I'm up" She put on her glasses and walked into the bathroom to change. When she finished, they all left to breakfast together in the cafeteria.

* * *

well this was a hard chapter to write lmfao. i wanna thank my jonas twin, natalia, for helping me write like...this whole chapter(especially the FLY LITTLE BIRDIE FLY scene) lmfao i love you.  
oh p.s. let me know if you have any ideas for the next ch. nati hehe  
R & R pleaseee(:

xoxo adriii(:


	12. Poll!

Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't been able to update for a long time! I had a HUGE brain fart and didn't know what to write, then I went on a trip, and now high school is just starting but since we have like a hurricane here in Florida, I have nothing to do so I'm returning to this story.

Ok so before I start writing the next chapter, I need help from you guys…I need to know if you guys want purity rings to exist and do uh…"stuff". If you know what I mean(;  
So I need you guys to fill out this poll as soon as possible so I can get this next chapter up!  
Please and thank you(:

1. Purity Rings:  
A. exist and keep their vows  
B. don't exist and don't keep their vows  
C. exist but don't keep their vows

2. Sex:  
A. Everyone has it with someone  
B. everyone over 18 has it.  
C. no sex

Please leave your vote's. It would REALLY help.  
Thanks

Xoxo adriii(:


End file.
